


Your All I've Got - Luke Hemmings (BxB)

by Chicken_nugget_5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Boy Calum Hood, Bad Boy Luke Hemmings, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kitten Michael Clifford, Lukes still a sweetheart, M/M, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Nerdy Ashton Irwin, Self-Harm, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide, Why is there a tag called 'this is why we can't have nice things', lukes a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_nugget_5sos/pseuds/Chicken_nugget_5sos
Summary: Everyone knows that on their 10th birthday, they'll get a tattoo somewhere on their body.  That tattoo is a hint to what their soulmates like.Elliot Dean was a normal boy.  At least he was, up until his 8th birthday.  When he turned 8 his soulmate tattoo came.  Nobody knew what was happening.His parent's thought he was a freak, his family had already hated him.  The only ones who was there for him were his brothers, Dylan and Damien.But, what happens when he meets a certain Luke Hemmings?





	Your All I've Got - Luke Hemmings (BxB)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so I'm sorry if it's bad
> 
> It's also extremely short, so sorry in advance

Elliot had always known something was wrong with him.  Ever since he was a little kid, he knew something was going to happen.  He just never expected it to be  _this._   To say he was surprised would be an understatement.  He was  _terrified._

He had heard of kids who got their tattoo's before the age of ten.  He had heard how his parents had talked about them.  Always calling them 'A waste of space' or saying 'they should never have been born.'  It always tore his heart to pieces to hear his parents, his loving and amazing parents, talking about people in that way.  He never understood it either.

He knew that when a kid got his tattoo before ten it meant the kids soulmates were older than them and that they were already ten.  Most mates were the same age.  It was the 'norm' (A/N: Is there ever a normal?)

He knew that his parents were going to say something bad, maybe scream at him, if he ever told him that he got his at the age of seven. He didn't want to find out either way, so he did what he had to.  He kept his thigh hidden from the rest of the world.

It was all working, until he meets Luke Hemmings.


End file.
